Flashback
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: Yuffie finds a tape under Namine's bed, which unltimately leads to the unveiling of a secret between Namine and Riku that no one ever guessed. Slight SorKai, lots of Namiku, and a lot of Yuffie. Flames will be beaten out with a rug. HA!
1. Eleven Year Old Memories

**Um...hi? This is Larka here, and for people who are currently bashing there heads agaist walls and raising pitchforks against me, I need to say that I am NOT giving up on my story Swan Princess, I merely have huge writers block. I'll probably get the next chapter up by the end of February. As for Journey Back to Fight the Darkness...It sucks, and I'm DROPPING it. I finished this story before I began to post it so that I wouldn't drop it like the others (heh) I like this story a lot, so PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE AND FINSIH IT! **

**I love you reviewers. TheMagicalTapeworm and SecretAgent99 are two of my most faithful reviewers. THANKS GUYS! **

**Flashback: **

**Eleven Year Old Memories**

A dusty box was pulled out from under a bed and opened by pale, delicate fingers. A slim blonde haired, blue-eyed girl pulled a picture from the box, a tear slipping down her cheek as she looked at it. . She put it face-down carefully, and then pulled out a tape from the box. A small smile grew on her face, and she put it down next to the drawing. She finally pulled an opaque teardrop charm from her pocket and laid it down beside the other objects.

"Aren't you lonely up here?" Namine turned around with a gasp, swiftly positioning herself in front of the object, but relaxing as she recognized the silver-haired boy.

Riku knelt next to her with an expression of surprise on his face.

"You still have this stuff? I thought we left it in Twilight Town." Namine shook her head.

"I-I couldn't leave it behind. I thought it was cute." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and leaned against the older boy's shoulder. Riku snorted.

"I don't think DiZ is EVER going to forgive us for messing up his perfect data," a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes, "but he'll just have to live with it."

"So we aren't going to burn the tape?" Namine asked hopefully. Riku shrugged and replied,

"Well, we can always burn it later…"

"THANK YOU!" Namine yelled, and hugged him quickly.

Both teens froze when they heard people coming up the stairs.

Yuffie, Kairi, and Sora came in to see Namine sketching in her sketchbook and Riku was lying on her bed trying to get a glimpse over shoulder.

"You might want to color that bit right there—no, _there_!" He said pointing wildly at a spot on the paper.

Namine turned around with a mock scowl on her face,

"Riku, who's drawing?"

"You." He huffed.

"Yes. So shut up!" Namine rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Um…you were yelling." Sora said in trepidation.

"Yep." Namine said brightly, "It's fun to do."

Kairi snickered.

"Sure, you love yell—what's behind you?" She asked suddenly, seeing a corner of a tape behind Namine. In a second, Riku was sitting bolt upright and glaring at Kairi.

"It's nothing." He said through gritted teeth. Under his breath he said to Namine, "I told you we should have burned it."

Yuffie darted in and grabbed the object.

"NO!" Riku and Namine said in unison.

Namine shook her head.

"We are doomed."

"We?" Sora asked, an eyebrow raised.

"It's labeled 'Eleven Year Old Memories.'" Yuffie commented. She smirked, and skipped out of the room. Riku scowled.

"What're the odds that she's going to be evil and play it?" He asked no one in particular.

"2 to 1." Namine answered sadly, and walked downstairs.

"Explanation?" Sora asked, following Riku out of the room, gently pulling Kairi behind him.

"No." Riku said shortly. "If she shows the tape, you'll know."

"Hmm." Kairi said, her eyes showing curiosity.

Yuffie loaded the tape into the VCR, and smirked.

"Anyone for popcorn?" She asked innocently.

"Yuffie!" Namine growled, and she pulled Riku into the kitchen to make popcorn.

"They're going to find out." Riku said abruptly, as he watched the popcorn go around in the microwave.

"They were going to eventually. We wouldn't be able to hide it forever." Namine said calmly. "And I'm happy about it. I'm sick of hiding the fact that I love you."

Riku smiled.

"Well I don't think Sora's ever going to let me live it down."

"Oh well." Namine laughed, and opened the microwave. "At least the popcorn didn't blow up." She pecked his cheek and walked into the living room.

"Popcorn!" She announced. Yuffie squealed, and seized the bowl.

Riku rolled his eyes and sat down on the floor. Namine sat down a short distance away, nearer to Kairi and Yuffie. Sora sat on Riku's other side.

"I call remote!" He announced. He pressed play, and the movie began.

_The shot opened to show Namine in her white dress sorting through a bunch of metal and glass objects. _

"_Typical of Vexen to leave a lot of stuff that we have no idea what they're for…Riku? Riku? RIKU!" She turned around to see a pale, black-dressed Riku coming up behind her. He tapped one of the…things curiously._

"_Well, you can't expect _Vexen_ to leave instructions, can you?" He asked. _

_Namine rolled her eyes, _

"_I guess not." She said, and she shook a bronze-and-glass cube. She frowned as she noticed a small opaque button on top of it. _

"_Riku…" She said slowly, looking intently at the button…_

"Oh please don't tell me!" Yuffie burst out. "_You pushed the button?!_"

"Heh…Keep watching." Riku said, flushing.

_Riku reached for the cube. Namine began to hand it over, but her elbow jarred against the table, and she hissed in pain, dropping the cube. _

_Riku tried to catch it at the same time as Namine, but neither of them managed to stop the box falling—right on the button. They held the cube, but there was a flash of light, and the two teens disappeared. _

Sora paused the movie.

"NOOOOO!" Yuffie and Kairi shrieked,

"Put it on!" Kairi begged.

Sora rolled his eyes and pressed play.

"I wanted to see their reaction." He said. Riku laughed.

_As the light faded, two groaning eleven year olds lay on the floor. _

_Namine was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and jean shorts, with her blue eyes huge in her face, and her hair long. Riku was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt, his silver hair haphazard and longish. _

"_My head…" Riku said. _

"_Ow." Namine groaned. _

_The tow kids started at the sound of the other's voice, and looked at each other._

"_Who are you? I'm Riku." Riku asked suspiciously, "And…how did I get here?"_

"_I'm Namine," She said, hugging her chest, "And I don't know where we are." She started walking towards the door. _

"_Where are you going?" Riku asked, "You don't know your way around."_

"_Then I'm going to find my way around." Namine said firmly. _

"_I'm coming." Riku said quickly, and ran out the door. _

_Namine sighed and followed him. _

_There was white passageway after white passageway. _

"_Don't these people get sick of white?" Riku grumbled. _

"_I like white," Namine said, "but this is stupid." _

_Riku nodded in agreement. _

"_There's a door!" Namine said in excitement, pointing to a big door. She ran up to it and pulled on the handle. _

"_Um…help?" _

_With Riku's help, she managed to pull open the door to reveal…a library. _

"_Finally, some color other than white!" Riku said happily. Hs face fell, "Even if it is a library." Namine giggled. _

_They explored the library, climbing on bookshelves, and peering out windows. _

"_Weird, this place doesn't look anything like home." He commented._

_Namine climbed up on a box next to him to see the town a distance off. _

"_What is your home like?" She asked curiously. _

"_Well," He said slowly, "I live on an island, so there are a lot of beaches. I have two best friends, Sora and Kairi. Sora's a bit idiotic, but he's awesome. Kairi's really nice."_

"_Sounds really nice." Namine said wistfully. _

_Riku shrugged. _

"_Yeah, it is, but sometimes I wish that my world wasn't just the islands. I'd like to explore more." He said, resting his cheek on his fist. _

_Namine suddenly smiled brightly. _

"_Then let's go and explore!" She said excitedly. Suddenly her face fell, and she bit her lip. She looked through the window again. _

"_What's wrong?" Riku asked his friend. _

"_Do you think there are monsters?" She asked quietly. Riku gripped her shoulder._

"_Don't worry," he said, "I'll protect you." _

_With that, both kids ran off to find the door. _

"Aww…" Yuffie said, smiling, "That's so cute."

Riku looked at Namine.

"I don't know Namine…MONSTERS?" He asked, grinning.

Namine grabbed a pillow and flung it at him. "Jeez!" He yelped.

Namine smiled sweetly.

"I knew you'd protect me."

"I was _not_ an idiot." Sora muttered

Kairi walked over and hugged him.

"You weren't." She said. She sat down and leaned against him.

**Yeah, I know, Sucky ending. Keep reading peoples!**


	2. Agents Sparrow and Hawk

**YAY! Hi all of the people that are reading the next chapter! XD. read and review please. **

**Flashback: Agents Sparrow and Hawk **

_Riku and Namine were running to the big door in front of the house, and then suddenly, a tall man in red robes stood before them. Namine shivered and shrank back behind Riku. _

"_Oh…this is bad." The man said. "Riku? Namine?" _

"_How-how do you know our names?" Namine whispered. _

"_Stop cringing, girl, I'm not going to harm you." Riku narrowed his eyes and took a step to put himself in front of Namine. _

"_We just want to go outside." He said firmly. _

_The man seemed to smile under his coverings. _

"_I'm afraid not, boy." _

"_Why not?!" Riku growled. _

"_Because I said so. Get back upstairs, if you please. I'm watching all the doors." With that, the man swept away. _

"_Meanie." Namine whispered. She stepped out from behind Riku. "I'm sorry, I should've been braver." _

"_It's okay." Riku said. "You probably will be next time." Namine smiled, and looked up at him from under her bangs. _

"_You think so?"_

"_I know so." He smiled. "Now let's get out of here."_

_Together, the two kids walked away to find a way out. _

"Wow, DiZ was mean." Kairi commented, taking a bite of popcorn.

"Well, we were transformed into eleven year olds." Namine said,

"I don't think he deals with THAT every day." Riku snickered.

Yuffie bounced in impatience.

"SORA turn it back OOOON!" She fumed.

Sora laughed, and pressed play again.

"_Agent Sparrow, report! Sparrow? Sparrow? Arg, NAMINE!!!" Riku whispered loudly. _

"_Sorry Agent Hawk, I had to get some stuff." Namine said, and she climbed onto the huge window seat next to him. _

"_You have the rope?" Riku asked. Namine nodded and tied the rope to the desk in the room. She then gently let the rope down. _

"_I'll got first." Riku whispered. _

"_Why are we whispering?" Namine whispered back to him. _

"_It's fun." He smirked, and lowered himself out the window. When he successfully reached the bottom, he beckoned to her._

_Namine slowly climbed down the rope, hand over hand. She finally reached the bottom, and smiled. _

"_Let's explore." _

"_I think I like you, Namine." Riku said with a smile._

"_Likewise." She replied. _

_Together they ran off to Twilight Town._

"_Hey Hawk," Namine said, pulling on his sleeve. Riku turned around. _

"_What?" He asked. _

_Namine pointed to a poster. _

"_Struggle." Riku read. "Sounds fun." _

_Namine pulled his hair playfully. _

"_You aren't old enough idiot." She laughed. _

"_Great." Riku fumed. "This is SO not fair." _

_Namine shook her head. _

"_There's a match starting in five minutes. If we hurry, we might be able to see it." _

"_Okay." Riku said, and they searched for the 'central square'_

_It turned out that it wasn't hard to find. The crowd was pretty loud, and the noise led the two kids straight to the square. There was just ONE problem—_

"_I can't see!" Riku groaned, standing on his tip-toes. _

_Being only eleven year olds in a crowd of teens and adults, and being four foot five made it kind of difficult for Riku and Namine to see the match. _

_Suddenly Namine saw a fire exit leading to a roof, and had an idea. _

"_Hawk!" She said, getting his attention. _

"_I hate crowds…what?" He asked, looking at her. She pointed to the fire exit. _

_He grinned.  
"You're a genius!" he said, and he wove through the crowds, keeping a hold on Namine's arm. Soon they were on the roof, and could see everything perfectly. _

_Struggle was interesting for both of them, especially for Riku, who watched the match with avid interest. The two teens 'Struggling' seemed pretty well matched, it took them ten minutes just to have one gain a slim advantage over the other. Eventually, the shorter boy managed to disarm the other, taller boy._

_The match ended with the two boys shaking hands. _

"_Well that shows that the taller guy doesn't always win." Riku commented. _

"_It helps your chances, though." Namine replied. Riku punched her lightly on the shoulder. She giggled. "The sun's setting." She said softly. _

"_I want ice cream." Riku announced suddenly. Namine looked at him strangely, _

"_Where did _that_ come from?" She asked, _

_He shrugged, and said simply, _

"_I'm hungry." _

_Namine rolled her eyes, and pulled him down the fire escape to the street below. _

"_Where are we going?" Riku asked, barely keeping up with the blonde girl. _

"_We're getting ice cream." She said simply, and stopped in front of an ice cream stand. _

_A smiling woman looked down to her. _

"_Hello dear, would you like some sea salt ice cream?" She asked. _

"_Two please." Namine said, pulling out some munny. _

_The woman gave Namine her change, and Namine handed the second ice cream to Riku._

_Riku stared at the bright blue ice cream. _

"_Did she say sea salt ice cream?" he asked nervously. _

_Namine laughed and took a lick. _

"_Mmm…" She said, closing her eyes. "This is good. Salty, but sweet." _

_Riku tentatively stuck his tongue out to take a small lick. _

_His eyes widened in surprise, and he said, _

"_WOW! This is great!"_

_Namine reached up and tousled his hair. _

"_Told you so." She said with a grin. They climbed up the clock tower, and admired the sunset. Well, Namine did anyway. _

"_You can see so much from up here!" Riku said, leaning over a bit. _

_Namine grabbed his elbow. _

"_Riku! You might fall." _

"_Yes Mom." He said, but he leaned back. _

_Suddenly Namine got a really terrified look on her face. _

"_What is it?" _

"_We have to get back! That guy is going to be really angry…" She trailed off. _

_Riku had a martyred expression, and he picked up Namine's hand, and touched it to his heart. _

"_It was nice knowing you." _

_Both broke out laughing, and made their way back to the mansion. _

Namine grabbed the remote and paused it on the picture of Riku and herself laughing.

The older Riku and Namine had a small smile on their faces.

"I remember that." She said softly. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Riku cracked up.

"I remember the punishment a hell of a lot better!" He snickered.

Namine lightly punched him on the arm.

"Do I remember us cleaning dishes and screaming at the top of our lungs and then getting a hangover from too much soda?"

"Vaguely." Riku smiled.

"Do you want to be alone with the TV, or are we going to watch the rest of the movie?" Yuffie asked, smirking at them.

"You sure know how to ruin a moment Yuffie." Namine muttered, leaning on Riku's shoulder with an expression of mixed irritation and resignation.

**I dunno, I kinda like the ending. Hmm. Review please. *waves cookies in the air* **


	3. Punishment and Hyperness

**Awright, hey guys, I haven't written you since last chapter! AKA a few minutes ago...**

**Flashback: Punishment and Hyper-ness**

_DiZ stood in front of the two children with an unfathomable look holding—would you guess—the coil of rope that used to be tied to the desk upstairs. _

"_Um…hi?" Namine offered lamely._

"_Er…we never learned your name." Riku stalled for time, shifting anxiously on his feet._

_The older man glared at the boy, and the girl beside him instinctively grabbed the boy's hand. This was not lost on DiZ._

"_My name is DiZ. You don't—remember—anything?" He asked. _

_Namine tilted her head in confusion. _

"_No sir," She said nervously, "We just came to in a room with a lot of drawings and…well, neither of us knew where we were, so we just…explored." _

"_Hmph. Well, you know you're in a lot of trouble." He said sternly. Namine hung her head, and Riku looked down at his feet, his fingers tightening on Namine's. _

"_Yes sir." He muttered. _

_DiZ nodded, and he began to turn around. _

"_Go to the kitchen, a floor below us. Inside, you will find a pile of dirty dishes. Clean them, and put them away. I expect them to be done by tomorrow when I check in on you. There's some cereal on the shelves for dinner if you like. I suggest going to bed around eight thirty. I'll see you tomorrow." DiZ walked back to the library. _

_Riku scowled. _

"_Cleaning dishes," He growled, "That'll be _tons_ of fun." _

"_Well it could've been worse." Namine said softly, pulling Riku towards the kitchen. "He could've told us to clean the whole house."_

"_I still haven't ruled it out!" A muffled voice called. Namine laughed, and released Riku's hand. _

"_Race you to the kitchen!" she called, running ahead. _

_She won. _

"_Wow." Riku whistled as he saw the mountain of dishes in the sink. "Maybe we should've cleaned the house." _

_Namine rolled her eyes. _

"_Let's just get this done. I want to go back to the room with the pictures." _

"_Why?" Riku asked, an eyebrow quirked. _

"_DiZ asked if we remembered anything—" She began, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "I bet that means that we were here before, just…I don't…" She broke off, her lower lip trembling. _

"_Yeah…" Riku said. Grabbing a dishcloth, he pointed to the sink. "You wash, I dry." _

_It continued in an almost machine-like process until all of the dishes were sparkling and put away. _

"_Ugh…never again." Riku groaned. _

_Namine shrugged, and grabbed some cereal off a shelf. Grimacing, she poured herself a bowl of Cheerios and another one for Riku. After scouting in the fridge a bit, she found a half-empty carton of milk, and poured a little in each bowl. _

"_Yum." Riku said hollowly, and began to eat his food. _

"_It isn't bad." Namine said, almost defensively. _

"_Yeah, but it isn't _good_ either." Riku said, grinning. _

_Namine gulped down the rest of her cereal, and washed the dish. She then stood on a stool and scouted in the cabinets before pulling out a pack of soda. _

"_Dessert." She said, smiling wickedly. _

"_Awesome!" Riku said, abandoning his cereal. _

"_Finish the cereal first." Namine said sternly. _

_Riku glared at her. _

_Namine glared back. _

"_Fine, _Mother_!" He smirked, and ducked Namine's playful punch. "Jeez!" _

_He finished his cereal, washed the bowl, and the sat back down looking longingly at the soda. Namine S L O W L Y pulled one out and pushed it towards Riku._

"_Yes!" He cried triumphantly, and started to gulp it. _

"_Wow, are you an obsessive soda drinker?" Namine asked, eying him with mild alarm. _

"_Nooooo." He said suspiciously, moving his arm to guard his soda. _

"_Cheers." Namine said with a smile, and then began to drink hers as fast as her friend. _

"_Yeah!" Riku laughed, and they touched cans. _

_After another can, Namine couldn't sit still, and started to skip around the kitchen. Riku started twitching. _

"_I. AM. SOO. HYPER!!!" Namine giggled, and she began to do cartwheels and flipped. _

_She screamed for fun. Riku followed her example, and they soon both cracked open another can of soda. _

Riku paused the movie.

"What was with the slowness?" He demanded, crossing his arms. Namine smirked.

"What was with the gulping?"

"What was with the cereal?"

"What was with the abandonment of cereal?"

"What was with the Sherlock Holmes 'we must have been here before' speech?!"

"What's with the stalling?"

"Stalling?"

"With _DiZ_, dolt."

"Hey! No name-calling, blondie."

"Hypocrite."

"ARG!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?! FLIRT SOME OTHER TIME!" Kairi yelled.

Namine and Riku scowled, and turned to look at each other.

"Hmph."

"Hmph."

**Review please. **

**Pretty please?**

**PLEASE!!!**


	4. DAMN CLIFFHANGERS!

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! READ IT!**

**Flashback: Hangovers, Discoveries, and...DAMN CLIFFHANGERS!**

_On the screen, 'TWO HOURS LATER, 8:01 PM' scrolled across the screen. _

"_Oh, my _head_." A lethargic Riku groaned. Namine moaned. _

"_Well," She said shakily, pressing one of her five empty, cold, soda cans to her head. "I guess that's what we get for drinking so much soda."_

"_Ugh." _

"_I say we go to bed." Namine said. "It'll be better in the morning."_

_Riku grumbled in assent. _

_They leaned on each other and helped each other up to the room with a lot of drawings. _

_Namine tossed some extra blankets and a pillow on the floor as a make-shift bed for Riku, and collapsed on her bed. _

_Riku was asleep before his head hit the pillow. _

_Again, words scrolled across the screen: 8:04 AM_

_Namine shifted in her sleep, and then blearily opened her eyes. She stifled a moan as the bright light flashed painfully into them._

_She swung her legs over the side of the bed, narrowly missing beaming Riku in the face. She smiled as she saw the boy's blankets twisted around him, and some thrown of. She gently loosened the blankets, and stroked his hair once. She then grabbed a fresh set of jean shorts and a blue T-Shirt, and went into the bathroom down the hall. _

_She came out with damp hair, dressed in her clean clothes. She walked down to the kitchen, glaring at the trash filled with empty soda cans. _

_A note lay on the kitchen counter, the clear print marking it as DiZ's. _

_**Well, you got the kitchen clean, I suppose. Pray tell me you did not drink all of that soda. If you did, I hope you feel awful right now to make you learn. Are you insane? No, I answer myself: You are. This next part is important. You are the younger versions of two teenagers that are working to save the world. Namine, you are a Nobody, the Nobody of Riku's best friend Kairi, and you will have to deal with it. You have no heart, none at all. What's more, you can't change anything. Riku, you shouldn't fall in love with Namine, she will love the Nobody of Sora. Deal with it. Don't get into trouble today, and DON'T LEAVE THE GROUNDS!!!**_

_**DiZ**_

_Namine let the note drop; and she sank to the floor. _

_She closed her eyes, and with all thoughts of breakfast forgotten, stood up and walked to the room she slept in, the note tightly clenched in her fist. _

_WITH RIKU_

_Riku yawned and stretched, his body was stiff from the night spent on the hard floor. _

_SLAM!!!_

_The door was thrown back, bouncing against the wall. Riku jumped about a foot when Namine stalked in, her knuckles showing white and her face red. She sat down at the table in the back of the room and began sorting through the drawings there._

"_Namine," Riku asked cautiously, "are you all right?" Namine turned around and a shocked Riku saw that her face was streaked with tears._

"_Namine…" He said tentatively, but Namine threw a balled-up piece of paper at him._

"_Read it," she sobbed, and put her head in her hands. _

_Riku unfolded the note and his eyes widened as he read it. _

"_But…you're real, you aren't a…this isn't fair!" Riku stormed, kicking off his covers and stalking over to where Namine was still crying. _

_Riku wrapped his arms around the blonde girl, and rested his chin on her head. _

"_Listen to me," he said in her ear, "To me, you are real, and you have a heart." Namine stopped crying, and slowed her breaths. She eventually sat up, and gripped Riku's hand tightly. She drew their intertwined hands over the space where her heart was supposed to be. A really, really faint beat was there. _

"_Well…I still want to look through the drawings." Namine said, slightly unsettled at how dim her heartbeat was. _

_Riku sat next to her, and looked at the drawings. Suddenly he gasped. _

"_Namine!"_

"_What?" Namine asked, looking at him. Riku silently pointed. _

"_Oh god." Namine said, staring at the picture. The picture showed a Riku with his eyes blindfolded fighting—_

"_Heartless." Riku said. He looked puzzled, "How did I know that?" _

"_It's the older us. The older _me_ must be a Nobody, the older _you _must be dark." Namine said thoughtfully. _

_After rifling through the pictures, the two kids got the general picture, everything from the door to other worlds opening in Destiny Islands to Castle Oblivion, to Riku, DiZ, the King, and Namine joining forces to fix the mess of Sora's memories Namine made, and bring Sora back to fight the darkness._

"_This seriously bugs me." Riku muttered. Namine shrugged. _

"_I'd be worried if it didn't." she said lightly as she placed her hands of one of Riku's. Her eyes darkened for a moment, and she said slowly, as if trying to find the right words, "You know what really bugs me about this?" she curled a fist. _

"_What?" Riku asked, looking suspiciously at her fist. _

"_The fact that I have no choice about the person who's supposed to matter the most to me really _bugs_ me, Riku. I can't be myself, I have my short life planned out in front of me by somebody else, I have to be just like Kairi; my Somebody. This isn't _fair_, Riku. What if I fall in love with someone else? What then? Did I do something wrong?" She slammed her fist down on the table, sending a few stray drawings onto the floor. _

_Suddenly Riku started laughing. _

"_What?" Namine asked, looking strangely at him. _

"_You're right. DiZ can't control your life; in fact, I'd like to see his expression when you punch him in the face after he tries." Namine and Riku laughed hard, the sound filling the room. Namine's face took on a thoughtful expression. _

"_You have a crush on Kairi?" she asked, looking curiously into the silver haired boy's face. Riku blushed and looked down at the table. _

"_I used to." He admitted. "Someone changed my mind though. And…I know that Kairi belongs with Sora." He pulled a face. "I sound like a sap." _

_Namine pulled his hair. _

"_Well, you're the sap that I happen to like a lot, so I don't mind." She said, with a grin._

_Riku rolled his eyes. Suddenly he brightened, _

"_You like me a lot." _

"_Yes. Wait…who changed your mind about Kairi?" Namine asked, biting her lip. _

_Riku stared, and said in disbelief, _

"_Tell me you aren't a stupid as you sound." He begged. _

_Namine blushed. She then brightened, and pulled out an orange sketchbook, and neatly tore off a sheet of paper, and grabbed a fistful of crayons. _

"_What are you doing?" Riku asked, an eyebrow raised. _

"_I'm rewriting history. _Our_ history, in fact." She smiled. "Want to leave a memento for our older selves?" _

_In response, Riku picked up a crayon. _

"_Gladly." _

_Together, they drew a picture of them on the clock tower._

"Again, AWWWW." Yuffie said, smiling at Riku and Namine.

Riku exchanged a look with Namine, and they grabbed pillows in unison.

"Crap!" Yuffie squeaked as they bombarded her with pillows.

"Do you still have the drawing?" Kairi asked, her head tilted slightly.

"Yeah, can we see it?" Sora asked over his girlfriend's shoulder.

Namine looked at Riku. The latter shrugged.

"Well…I guess it can't get any worse."

Namine shot him a look of disbelief.

"Riku, please tell me you aren't as idiotic as you sound." She said, rubbing her head.

"Wha—oh…right. Let's skip over that part." Riku said; humiliation on his face.

"Gladly." Namine agreed, and zipped upstairs and returned with the drawing.

Everyone 'oohed' and 'ahhhed' over it, and Yuffie deemed herself 'official protector of the amazing drawing—art haters beware.'

"You hurt that drawing, you will pay." Namine said severely, sitting on Riku's lap.

Yuffie smiled and stroked the picture lightly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." She assured her. Riku glared at her.

"You better." He informed her.

Yuffie smirked as the movie continued.

"_I am going to murder myself if I don't remember you in the future." Namine said. _

"_Ditto." Riku said, holding the picture up to the light. "Wow, it's great." _

_Namine nodded, taking it from him. _

"_I love it." They smiled at each other._

"_Let's go outside." Riku said. Namine nodded, and they ran outdoors. _

"_Wow, it's been AGES since I went outside." Riku said, breathing deeply. _

_Namine put her hands on her hips. _

"_It was yesterday!" _

"_Yeah, but that was so looooong ago!"_

"_You're an idiot." _

"_So true."_

_Namine smiled, and murmured so Riku couldn't hear, _

"_But you're MY idiot." _

_Riku widened his eyes, had he heard what he thought he did…?_

"_What?" He breathed. _

_Namine blushed. _

"_Nothing." she said. "Just a little thought."_

_She smiled, and skipped away, practically dancing across the back garden. _

_A light sparkled from the ground, and Namine knelt down to examine it. _

_Riku walked quickly over to her to see what she was looking at. _

_Namine quickly clenched her hand over it and slipped it in her pocket. _

"_What was that?" Riku asked. _

"_I'll show you later." Namine promised. She turned around to get up, and froze as she realized that Riku and herself were only an inch or two apart…_

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

A chorus of '_Hey!'s_ rang out when Namine's hand shot out and grabbed the remote, pausing the picture. She coolly placed her finger over the 'skip' button.

"What are you doing?!" Kairi gasped, "This is an exciting part!"

"GIVE IT BACK!" Yuffie squealed, and she threw herself at Namine, hands outstretched to snatch the remote.

Namine shrieked and rolled out of the way. Kairi and Yuffie tackled her, and Sora to snatch the remote from Namine's clenched fist.

He, in turn, was tackled to the floor by Riku, who grabbed the remote.

Kairi got off Namine, and took the remote from Riku. She sat serenely on the floor while Sora and Namine were pinned to the ground.

"Kairi, don't play that!" Namine begged.

Kairi smirked, and waved the remote in the air. Riku stood up and walked towards her, growling. Sora cheerfully jumped on him from behind.

"Sora you dolt, let me up!" Riku hissed. Namine sent a hopeless look in his direction.

"We aren't going to hear the end of this, are we?" She asked sadly.

"Do you mean the fact that we're both pinned to the floor, or what we're going to be forced to watch next?" Riku asked angrily.

"Both." Namine sighed.

"Nope. We are DOOMED." Riku said grimly

Kairi smiled, and pressed 'play'.

**I'm sorry, but I SERIOUSLY have to end it there. I love watching you guys cry. HA. ust kidding. Next chapter's second to last. **

**WAHHHH. **

**Review pretty please with a Riku on top?**


	5. First Kiss and the End

**Hiiiii. Um, I'm leaving the last bit from the chapter before this so it isn't as difficult to understand. Hope you like it. **

**Flashback: First Kiss and the End **

**_Namine sent a hopeless look in his direction._**

**_"We aren't going to hear the end of this, are we?" She asked sadly._**

**_"Do you mean the fact that we're both pinned to the floor, or what we're going to be forced to watch next?" Riku asked angrily._**

**_"Both." Namine sighed._**

**_"Nope. We are DOOMED." Riku said grimly_**

**_Kairi smiled, and pressed 'play'._**

"_I'll show you later." Namine promised. She turned around to get up, and froze as she realized that Riku and herself were only an inch or two apart…_

"_Um…" She stuttered, blushing. _

_Riku leaned forward, and closed the gap between their faces, gently pressing his lips against Namine's. _

_Namine widened her eyes in shock, but a millisecond later she had relaxed, and placed her hand on Riku's neck to bring him closer to her. Riku wound his arms around Namine's waist, and it was a while before the two broke apart, gasping for breath. _

"_Did that really just happen?" Namine whispered in shock._

Yuffie got off of Namine and smirked down at her.

"Yes, baby girl, it did."

"Damn Riku…" Sora said, staring at his best friend.

Namine and Riku both began beating their heads on the floor.

Kairi patted Namine's back sympathetically.

"Well, at least you _had _a first kiss." She said, glaring at Sora.

Sora smirked, and before he realized what he was doing, raised Kairi's head to his, and kissed her.

Riku and Namine scooted next to each other.

"Well at least theirs isn't caught on tape." Riku muttered in shock.

Namine tugged on his hair.

"Shh. This is a special moment." She whispered.

After a minute or two, Kairi and Sora pulled apart, blushing, to the sound of Yuffie's clapping.

"I'm going to be merciful and bug you about that later." She announced.

She started the movie.

_Riku smiled, and stroked her hair. _

"_Yeah, it did." _

_Namine stood, and pulled the thing she had found from her pocket. A small, tear-drop shaped stone sat in the palm of her hand. She curled her fingers around it, and pressed it gently against her dimly beating heart. _

_She sighed as the beat grew even dimmer, until she could barely hear it at all._

_At last, the beating from Namine's chest ceased entirely, coming instead from the charm. _

_Riku stood up swiftly, his expression turning to horror. _

"_What did you do?" He asked, eyes roving her face. _

_Namine smiled. _

"_I put my heart into the charm—if I ever…well, when we turn back into the older…us, than my heart will always be here." _

"_Do—do you still have your emotions?" Riku asked nervously. Namine laughed out loud, and said, still giggling,_

"_Of course I do! As long as that charm's safe, than I'll be fine. Um, Riku…I know it's a lot to ask, but…um…will you," She stammered, finally stuttering to a halt. _

"_What?" Riku asked, tipping her head up to face him. "What is it?"_

"_Will you keep this safe for me?" She asked, holding the charm out, "It's been yours." _

"_Of course." Riku said, taking the charm. _

_The surface of the dull, gray charm rippled, and turned opaque, and glittered like the surface of the ocean on a sunny day._

"_Wow…" Namine breathed. Riku smiled down at her. _

"_It's going to be really confusing when we turn back…isn't it?" he asked. _

_Namine grinned, and took his hand. _

"_Probably," she said, towing him towards the door. "But it's almost lunch time, and we haven't had breakfast yet. I AM HUNGRY!!!" _

"_Cereal again!" Riku groaned. _

_Neither child saw the amber eyes watching them from a second story window. _

"DUHN DUHNN DUHNNNN!" Yuffie cackled, staring at the screen.

Namine closed her eyes with a smile on her face, and leaned back against Riku's chest.

"We messed up DiZ's data, didn't we?" She asked Riku.

Riku smiled.

"We sure did."

_Namine and Riku were finishing up a lunch of Cheerios when DiZ stomped into the kitchen. He came to a halt before the two children, and slammed his hands on the table._

"_What the _heck_ were you thinking?!" He demanded. Namine and Riku both glared at him. "Don't look at me like that! Don't you realize that you could seriously damage the future of the worlds, not to mention Sora's memories?!" _

"_What's this about Sora?" Riku asked, eyebrows raised. DiZ visibly ground his teeth. _

"_That isn't important." He snapped. He plunked two slim vials filled with a green liquid on the table._

"_What's that?" Namine asked coldly, looking at the vials. _

_DiZ scowled at her. He was obviously trying to remember a time when Namine had _ever _spoken to him like that. _

"_This," he gestured to the vials, "is an antidote to the effects of the gadget that turned you two from teenagers into your current forms." He pushed one towards Namine, and the other towards Riku. _

"_Wonderful." Riku muttered. _

"_There's just one more thing…" DiZ said in a low voice. _

"_What?" Namine snapped. DiZ glared at them both. _

"_I need you to break up." He said in a no-nonsense voice. _

_Both kids stared. _

"_I am not joking." DiZ said dangerously. "It is important. Break up, NOW." _

_Namine smirked, and uncorked her vial. She strode over to Riku, jerked up his head to meet hers, and pressed her lips against her. _

_DiZ growled. Riku and Namine pulled apart._

_With tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks, Namine swallowed the potion. _

_Riku yelled in anger as the girl collapsed. Kneeling next to her, he cradled her in his arms as she began to glow. _

_DiZ wordlessly handed Riku his vial. The boy took it, and drank it, glaring at DiZ the whole time. He fell next to Namine, and began to glow steadily with bright silver light. _

_DiZ left the room. _

"That was heartbreaking." Kairi said quietly. Namine was crying quietly into Riku's shoulder. Yuffie stared at the frozen screen.

"That's it?!" She yelled. "I HATE DiZ! I hate-hate-hate-hate-hate-hate DiZ! That just isn't fair! You guys get to make your own decisions!"

"I think that part where Namine defied DiZ was okay…" Sora said timidly.

"Yeah…" Riku breathed. He picked up the remote. "And now to the epilogue."

He pressed play.

**AS Riku so smartly said, the epilogue is next. Yays. Did you like it? Tell me please. **


	6. Epilogue

**Well, this is the end. *Sob* Not much more that I can say...**

**Flashback: Epilogue**

_A normal, fifteen year old Namine sat up, still glowing faintly, clad in her white dress again. _

"_Ow…what happened?" She muttered to herself. She looked over and saw an unconscious Riku sprawled on the cold floor. Namine stood up shakily, and ran a piece of cloth under a trickle of cold water from the sink, and gently squeezed the icy moisture out of the cloth. _

"_AH!" Riku yelped, and he sat up abruptly, knocking Namine back. _

"_Welcome back." She said grumpily, rubbing her bruised hip. Riku groaned as a horrible headache assaulted him. _

"_What happened?" He asked. Namine screwed up her eyes, and bit her lips, trying to remember. Her cheeks flushed as memories gradually began to trickle back to her. _

"_What? Do you remember anything?" Riku asked, leaning towards her. Namine started slamming her head on the wall behind her. "It was that bad?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow at her response. _

_Namine silently reached behind him, and then picked up an opaque charm. She pressed it into Riku's hand, looking as sad as a Nobody could look. _

_Riku looked at the charm; and his headache dissipated. Memories came flowing back, slowly at first, and then rushing quickly. _

_Riku curled his empty hand into a fist, whirled around and punched a wall. Blood trickled down from a few shallow scrapes on his knuckles. _

"_Damn!" He growled. _

_Namine stood up and seized his bloody hand, and began to heal it despite his protests. _

"_I hate this." She muttered. "I hate every single bit of this. It's so confusing! First I'm a Nobody, unable to feel, who manages to mess things up whenever she bloody _moves_, and then I'm an ordinary little girl that manages to fall in love with a person she isn't even supposed to be with, and _then_ I'm back to being the STUPID NOBODY no one likes! What am I supposed to be?!" She released Riku's hand, tears beginning to prick at her eyes. "What am I supposed to do?" She sat down at the table and laid her head on her arms, her shoulders shaking while she sobbed. Riku sat down awkwardly next to her, and put his arms around her. Namine's sobs slowed, until she stopped completely. _

"_Put it this way," Riku said with a slight smirk, "Do you really think it can get any worse?" Namine smiled, leaned back against Riku's chest. _

"_Well…" Namine said thoughtfully, "DiZ could always come in and yell at us, me in particular, for messing up what is SUPPOSED to happen."_

"_You just totally trashed our luck, you know that, right?" Riku growled. _

_Namine smiled. _

"_Yes. And I also know that we can't be together while this whole fiasco is going on." _

_Riku scowled. _

"_I don't suppose I can change your mind?" he asked halfheartedly. _

"_No. I'm sorry." She struggled to contain fresh tears, and moved to get up, but Riku only tightened his grip. _

"_We aren't done."  
Namine shot him an inquiring glance. _

"_Mm?" _

"_We'll compromise." Riku said, "We keep it a secret from everybody else…until the end of the war."_

_Namine thought about it. Slowly, a smile grew on her face. _

"_All right…deal." She tilted her face up and kissed Riku gently on the lips before getting up and walking off. She paused in the doorway. "We have to convince DiZ that we aren't continuing our relationship." She told him. Riku frowned. _

"_How the hell are we going to do that?" he asked. _

_Namine grinned. _

"_Why Riku," She said, her eyes sparkling, "We are going to get extremely angry at each other." She looked at the charm that she was holding. "I guess I can feel my emotions when I'm holding the charm." She said, slightly surprised. _

"_Well…it does hold your heart." Riku reasoned. _

_LATER_

"_You jerk! Don't insult Roxas!" Namine stood at one end of the pod room while Riku stood at the other. _

"_I'll insult him all I want, _Nobody_." _

_Namine flicked her hair over her shoulder while glaring at the silver-haired teen across from her. _

"_At least _I'm_ not a dark-loving _freak_." _

"_Why are you talking about yourself?" Riku snapped. _

_Namine flushed. _

"_Wow, I'm surprised you're insulting my personality…Kairi shares most of it." _

"_Leave Kairi out of this!"_

"_Oh, did I hit a sore spot? You know, I can really see why she rejected you. You have absolutely NO good qualities."_

"_Shut up." _

"_Um, don't THINK so!"_

"_Namine, how does it feel to be an echo? You're so weak and idiotic that no one wants you but a washed-out version of my best friend." _

_Namine froze. _

_Riku took a step back as he saw an angry expression slide onto Namine's face. _

"_You just crossed a line." She whispered. In a few strides, she crossed the room and slapped Riku with all her strength. _

_BAM!!!_

_Riku's head snapped back against the wall, and he slid, groaning, to the floor. _

_Namine spun on her heel and stalked out of the room. _

_DiZ came in, and saw the boy on the floor. _

"_Argument?" He asked no one in particular. _

"_You bet." Riku groaned, rubbing his sore head. _

"_Hmm. It takes a lot to get that girl angry." DiZ stated. _

"_You bet." _

"_I'm not going to get a coherent answer out of you, am I?" DiZ asked. _

"_You bet." _

_DiZ walked away, not bothering to hide the smile on is face. _

_For him: _

_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED_

_Namine snuck back into the room and sat next to the still-sore Riku. _

"_Sorry honey." She whispered, gently setting a hand on the boy's forehead. _

"_Well, it worked, didn't it?" Namine sighed, and began healing his bruised head. _

"_You bet." She said with a grin, and pecked his cheek. _

_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED_

"Again with the AWWWWW." Yuffie said, giggling.

Namine and Kairi were laughing.

"I still can't believe DiZ believed the act." Riku muttered.

Sora laughed.

"She slammed you man." He said cheerfully, punching his friend's shoulder.

"Don't remind me." Riku said, reaching for the nearly-empty bowl of popcorn.

Namine ejected the tape, and took it carefully back upstairs.

LATER

Namine and Riku sat on the beach, watching the sun go down.

"I never thought we'd look back on that tape." Riku said with a slight smile.

Namine shrugged, and put her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I knew it would come up eventually. To think that we didn't realize Vexen made an invisible camera." She yawned. Riku rested his head on top of hers, and said,

"I'm just glad that we got your heart out of that charm." He said.

"_I'm _just glad that I had someone to keep it safe for me." Namine said sleepily.

The sun went down, and as the light from the stars came out, two sleeping figures were revealed.

Fin.

**Um, I'm working on a funnier story that I might post. Should I just post the whole thing at once, or with time between chapters?**

**Thank you for reading. **

**-Larka **


End file.
